G☆PC44
is the 44th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Yomi Arc". In this episode, the group battling against to save Oboro from insanity and darkness inside of her heart. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Devastated by her father's death, Juliet lets herself sink into despair. Our heroes find themselves quickly confronted by Oboro plunged into insanity while Kyoto ran to its downfall. Juliet have to face a dilemma: to let oneself be broken by despair or to pull herself and save everyone? Full synopsis: Juliet was completely annihilated by her father's tragic death, letting herself invaded by grief. They are suddenly attacked by a furious Oboro, forcing the girls and their familiars to engaged in the battle, but soon unable to hold against the violence committed by Oboro who takes her true form as a Kiyohime and breaks the bell bracelet Hermione was wearing. Making her to a rampage progressively and about of killing Oboro. But Kagerou and Gennosuke intervened and managed to return her to normal. With Romeo who managing to bring Juliet back to reason, she became an Onmyouji-Precure to rescued her friends. Juliet sacrificing herself to save Oboro from evil influence by using the Sunburn Day and a fourth Daikoujin Omamori she received, and asking Oboro to be her friend again, before disappeared in darkness. Oboro reconcile with Gennosuke and the Iga clan. In Yomi, Juliet became unconscious inside of a crimson crystal and held captive by Leontes, found that she held the fourth Daikoujin Omamori, he will then use her as a puppet. Meanwhile, Romeo is devastated for Juliet's disappearance and cries with despair. Major Events * Oboro / Cure Otohime proved her true form of Kiyohime and sinked by madness and violence that almost ravaged Kyoto. * Ripping off from Hermione's right wrist, she went to berserk progressively who nearly to kill Cure Otome. But regain her senses when Gennosuke and Kagerou intervened. * Thanks to Romeo who managing to bring Juliet back to reason, she sacrificing herself to save Oboro from evil influence by using a fourth Daikoujin Omamori she received, before disappeared. * After being freed from insanity, Oboro reconcile with Gennosuke and the Iga clan. * After her sacrifice, Juliet is inside of the crimson crystal and held captive by Leontes that he use her as a puppet. Trivia * While battling against Hermione, Cure Otohime seems angry at Portia who is responsible for their current reincarnations as youkai as a flashback shown when Oboro had attacked Portia after learning the truth about reincarnation. It is unknown if Portia is still alive or probably dead. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Jami is an evil spirit and very harmful towards people. It is capable of possessing and inhabiting human bodies, infecting sickness and disease upon their human hosts. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu / Mahiru Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi / Shinya Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Moka Akashiya / Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Genbu / Kurumu Kurono * Gennosuke Kouga / Fujin * Raijin / Kagerou * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Oboro Iga / Cure Otohime Secondary Characters * Lord Capulet (flashback) * Lady Capulet (flashback) * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Yomi Arc Category:Battle Cry Saga